Media providers provide or otherwise manage access to media content channels. For example, a user may have a subscription to a cable television provider or other multi-channel media provider. The subscription allows a user to access multiple channels of media content from different media providers (e.g., a news channel, a cooking channel, a movie channel, etc.) via the cable television provider. Some providers of media content may provide access to media content over the Internet in addition to providing televised content. For example, a news organization may broadcast news programs over a cable television channel and provide access to the same or similar news programs via the news organization's website.
Users may simultaneously access media content via different media channels. For example, a user may browse the Internet on a laptop computer while also viewing television programming on a television. Advertisers and other content providers may wish to maximize views of advertisements and other media content on different devices.
It is therefore desirable to facilitate the simultaneous provision of related or associated items of media content over different media channels.